Rabies
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A rabid wolf in Beacon Hills means trouble for the pack. When Scott has no idea on how to handle the situation, Derek steps forward, much to Stile's protest. After a short wolf to wolf battle, the blue eyed Beta comes out with a deep bite to the neck. Will he be able to survive the virus? Or will it take Derek down in a slow, painful death?


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated, I love to know what you think.

All it took was for the wind to shift and blow in Derek's direction to catch his attention, his eyes closing as he breathed in the scent over the roof of his mouth. He was across the room and grabbing Peter and Scott's arm as he drug them to the kitchen, their voice barely above a whisper. "How far away did you scent it? How strong?", asked Peter quickly, ignoring a confused looking Scott, watching his nephew pace back and forth across the kitchen floor, his hands shaking. "About a few miles away. The scent is strong enough that if you breathe in deeply, you can smell the death and sickness. I haven't heard of any reports in Beacon Hills, though.", explained Derek as he continued to pace. "Reports of what?", asked Scott in confusion as he decided to but in on the conversation, knowing that he had the right to with Alpha status now. "Reports of rabid animals in the area.", explained Peter as he now began to pace himself. "Rabid animals?!", asked Scott in complete shock as he stepped forward, eyes wide as he glanced between the two wolves. Both of the older wolves nodded at the younger one, their pacing only stopped when the wind shifted again.

"It's a wolf.", whispered Peter as he raised his nose to the air. "Female. Just entered the territory.", added in Derek as they both turned to face Scott. "What are you looking at me for?!", asked Scott as he looked between the two wolves with wide eyes. "You're the new Alpha, smart one. You tell us what to do now.", said the former Alpha as his Uncle flanked him. "I don't know what to do! I just became Alpha!", exclaimed the younger wolf. "Hopeless.", muttered Peter as he ran a hand through his hair. "Peter, go warn the rest of the pack. Scott, you'll take Allison and head North. Boyd and Erika, South. Jackson and Lydia, East. Peter, you're with Isaac, head West. Stiles and I will cover everything in between. If that female is rabid, she needs to be taken out.", explained Derek as he took charge of the situation. A low growl was heard behind them that came from the new Alpha, his red eyes glowing at his status being challenged by his Beta. "You two can fight for dominance later. Let's go.", ordered Peter as he walked into the living room and paired up the pack, each grabbing their own weapon or wolfing out.

"Let's go!", ordered Derek as everybody walked outside, eyes changing color and fangs growing, as their claws slid out. Everybody went their respective ways, all their senses on high alert as they tried to track down the female wolf. "My Dad hasn't heard or told me about any rabid animals in Beacon Hills.", explained Stiles as he stayed by the older teen's side. "You're Dad might not have found out yet.", replied the wolf as he raised his nose to the air and inhaled any and all scents. "He's the Sheriff!", exclaimed the smaller teen as he waved his arms around, waving the gun in his hand around too. "He's about to be a Sheriff with no son if you don't stop waving that gun around.", growled out Derek as he glared down at the teen, the glare only being half hearted. "You love me too much to k-.", started Stiles, but he was soon silenced when the older teen froze and placed an arm in front of the younger one to stop him from walking any further. The wolf raised his nose to the air and closed his eyes as he inhaled the unfamiliar scent of the she-wolf. "How close?", whispered Stiles as he tightened his grip on the gun.

"A few paces forward, four to the right. By the tree that got struck by lightning from the last storm.", whispered Derek around his fangs, as he crouched down a little more and called his wolf forward. Thanks to gaining Laura's wolf when she passed, he was still able to go full wolf, four legs and all. The she-wolf stumbled forward, eyes blazing purple, skin a little red from heat, with a large bite to her arm. "She looks drunk, Der.", explained Stiles as he reached down and placed a hand on the large, black wolf's head, scratching him behind the ears. Derek's ears perked up in an Alpha's way as a low growl left his throat, catching the attention of the she-wolf. Her purple eyes locked onto the pair, a low laugh leaving her lips, fangs showing. "Look who we have here. A helpless little human and the dumb wolf following him.", teased the she-wolf as she shook out her snow white hair. The black wolf growled, baring his white fangs to her as he watched the rest of the pack close in around them. "We're not as helpless as you think.", explained Stiles as he cocked the gun in his hand. "That gun won't do much, human. You're all going to die. You're all dead anyway.", explained the she-wolf around her giggling.

Behind them, Allison drew back her bow, a wolfs bane laced arrow attached to it. Peter raised a hand and signaled for the teen to freeze. "What are you doing? Allison can take her out, easily.", snapped Scott as his red eyes blazed. "Wolfs bane isn't going to take her out. She needs to be burned once she's dead, and she will die. Her neck needs to be snapped or her throat need to be torn out, but tearing out her throat would be too risky.", explained Peter as he watched the she-wolf. "You're all going to die. You're all going to die. The humans die the fastest.", explained the she-wolf in a high pitched sing-song voice as she practically skipped around the wolf and Stiles. Derek had enough of her at that point, his shackles rose and his black lips drew back to reveal sharp fangs, ears now flat to his head. "Oh, so you want a fight? Perfect.", said the she-wolf, in a few seconds she was in her full wolf form, brown fur tattered and falling off. "Get back!", ordered Peter as he watched the two wolves circle each other. Everybody moved back just in time to see the she-wolf lunge at Derek, their jaws snapping inches from each others throats.

The wolves broke free from each other with only a few scratches in round one, round two began when the she-wolf tore off deeper into the woods. Derek reared back and all but roared as he lunged and gave chase, his jaws snapping at the back of her hind legs. "Shit.", whispered Stiles as he watched his mate disappear into the woods, only being able to hear their growls. "This is your call, Scott. You can let them fight it out and have Derek take her out, or you can take her out.", explained Peter as everybody turned to look at the new Alpha. The answer was soon given when they heard Derek's yelp of pain, soon followed by a high pitched yowl. An eery silence fell over the woods as they waited for the black wolf to return. "Come on, Derek. Come back to us, baby.", whispered Stiles as he bounced on his heels a few times, his eyes growing wide when he saw Derek walking towards them in human form. He was covered in blood and his hand was covering the side of his neck, blood pouring from the wound. "Derek.", said Isaac in shock as he watched the Beta drop to his knees, his hand lowering to reveal a deep bite mark.


End file.
